


By Kuroo's Side

by PotatoDragon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, Gay Panic, Kozume Kenma is a Tease, M/M, blushing Kuroo, confession and more~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoDragon/pseuds/PotatoDragon
Summary: Kenma has always been Kenma. Kenma still wears the same jacket he got from Kuroo in junior high. Kenma still uses the same PSP from elementary school. Kenma always sleeps in a jumble of limbs like that of a cat. Kenma has always been by Kuroo’s side and that’s how it stays... Kenma will make sure of it.Basically~ Kenma knows and gets Kuroo to confess.... by being a massive fucking tease.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 26
Kudos: 260





	1. By Kuroo's Side

"This is where I die." 

Kenma gasped, lying face down against the fresh wood of the gym floor. Practice was grueling, it always is, and it usually ended with Kenma in somewhat the same situation. 

"Oi! That's not allowed!!!! Come on, what was it Lev said…? More ultra? Plus more? More is more!!"

Kenma lifted his face, stray hairs obscuring his vision. He didn't need to see to know the trademark smirk of Kuroo Tetsurou, captain of the Nekoma high school volleyball team. He's seen it since they were kids. 

With a heavy sigh, Kenma dragged himself to a standing position ignoring Lev's obnoxiously loud—

"ITS PLUS ULTRA!!!!"

It was promptly shut up by a kick to the knees by Yaku. Kenma tilted his head forward, letting his hair fall in front of his face so no one would notice the small smile forming on his face at his teammate's antics. He quickly dropped it when he felt something ice cold on his arm, making him jump. 

"You need water, where's your bottle?" Kuroo asked, trying and failing to hide the grin he got from seeing Kenma jump. Kenma ignored it and gave a glance to the other side of the gym then back at Kuroo. 

Kuroo sighed and handed him his own bottle, Kenma took it graciously, taking timid sips while casually scanning the area. No one looked over at the pair, it was normal. The team would see Kenma drinking from their captain's bottle often, even if his own was only a couple of feet away. On late and colder nights, he was seen curled up in Kuroo's jacket. Kenma's place was by Kuroo's side, and in a crowd or alone, he will always find it. 

"Hey, you're staring off into space again," Kuroo looked down, taking his water bottle from Kenma's hand. 

"Come on, most people are done changing. Let's head out." 

Kenma nodded following Kuroo to the boys changing room. Kenma was known to be shy, he never really liked changing in front of many people, his team was okay, but he still preferred to change alone. 

He didn't mind the raven haired blocker, though. They've even taken baths together when they were younger, of course, they weren't young kids anymore, and Kenma was very aware of that as Kuroo took off his shirt. He'd gotten so much taller since they were little, his shoulders are so broad, waist narrow and slim, thighs that showed years of jumping and receiving, arms tanned and defined from spiking-

"Like what you see?" 

Kenma looked up to see a very smug Kuroo, in only his volleyball shorts. 

"It was better when I didn't look up." 

Kuroo gasped dramatically, putting a hand on his hip and one on his chest as if he had been critically hit and greatly offended. 

"Aw come on~ you know I'm smoking hot~." 

Kenma rolled his eyes and went back to changing his own clothes, careful not to show the littlest hint of disappointment when Kuroo put a shirt on. 

After both of them dressed, they headed out. Kuroo grinned and ruffled Kenma's hair; he didn't care much about his hair, but (he would never admit it out loud) he liked when Kuroo played with it while he played games or ruffled it. 

"Your hair has gotten long, pudding-head."

Said pudding head just huffed and quietly mumbled.

"Maybe I'll cut it…."

He wasn't expecting an answer, or to be heard for that matter, so he jumped slightly when his raven-haired friend replied. 

"Wait! No, you should keep growing it out. I like your hair long! You're super cute!" 

The pair both froze, Kenma looked up and blinked owlishly watching Kuroo's cheeks turn a slight shade of red at the realization of what he had just said. 

"I-I mean- like, when you put a bow on a cat, ya know, you'd look like a cat with a bow! Yeah! Cute like a cat- hahaha" Kuroos then turned away to walk slightly ahead of Kenma. 

Kenma wasn't stupid, no. The blonde was observant, and he knew it. He knew how to notice people's behaviors and blend into the background. It was just one of the perks of being a wallflower. Most importantly, he knew Kuroo. Just as Kenma had his habits, Kuroo had his, and as hard as he tried, he couldn't hide them from Kenma. 

It was common to see the tall raven silently guarding his quiet, shy setter protectively. Lately, he's done much more than hover. Such as the times Kenma faked falling asleep on the subway, Kuroo would double-check if he was really asleep and wrap his arm around Kenma and bring him closer. Then there were the times when he would lean in to press his face against Kenma's neck while he played a game "watching" him play. Kenma knew it would be impossible to see the screen from that angle as he often felt Kuroo's hot breath on his neck.

But all this could just be because of the closeness of childhood best friends. So Kenma conducted a small experiment a couple of days back by pretending to fall asleep while Kuroo was over at his house. The usually straight-faced setter blushed lightly at remembering his childhood friend tucking in stray hair, tracing his lips, and pressing a feather-light kiss to his forehead. 

"Oi, Kenma."

The blonde snapped out of his trance to look up at his best friend's muscular frame, his back shirt soaked with sweat and his hair messier than his usual bed head. 

"You okay? You're staring off into space more than usual. Thinking about something?" The raven looked at his setter with a suggestive smile of a troublemaker. 

"We have a math test tomorrow, and Mom said she's staying at my grandparent's place tonight to take care of her old man. So what'd ya say? Wanna keep me company tonight?"

Kenma pretended to ponder over the proposition, watching the other boy's expression shift into a pout, before promptly nodding and sending a text to his mother. 

"Then I'll be showering at your house Kuro."

Kuroo nodded and grinned in triumphed victory, but Kenma had plans. The closeness, the cuddles, and the innocent kisses could only lead to one conclusion: Kuroo was in love, and Kenma was going to make him spill it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Notes:

Hey guys!!!!!! Thanks so much for reading!! This is my first fic so I'm just self-indulging and I know this is really short but it'll get there I promise! Feel free to gimme some constructive criticism. Hope you enjoy (and yes some spice to come~)


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroo's house was basically a second home to Kenma. Because both of the volleyball players had no siblings and parents that worked late. It was common for them to pass out at each other's homes, completely eliminating the need to text their parents. After all, he was too lazy to go anywhere else.

Kenma silently walked to Kuroo's room to use his shower as the other headed to his kitchen to get drinks and snacks. Their study sessions usually end in late-night games and bets, which Kenma, surprisingly, never shied away from.

A loud bang followed by a string of curses brought Kenma back to the objective- getting Kuroo to confess. His few days of research found that jealousy was the fastest way to get someone to confess, however, it just sounded like too much work, so he went with his other option…Seduction.

The setter immediately turned a bright shade of red at the thought, so he grabbed whatever he could from Kuroo's closet and rushed into the shower. Kenma showered and dried, pondering ways to mostly flirt with his best friend. It wasn't uncommon to see his raven-haired friend flirting with girls or sometimes even guys. (Cue his bromance with Bokuto, which might have been a thing if not for Bokuto's crush: Akaashi) but Kenma was a different story.

His answer, however, was right under his nose, literally. Apparently, he had only grabbed a pair of boxers, and a hoodie neither was part of the stash of his own clothes in the depths of Kuroo's closet. The short setter pulled the boxers as high as they went and tugged on the soft black volleyball hoodie, watching as it hung right above his knees lower than the boxers.

With a deep breath, Kenma opened the door, letting the cold breeze wash over him.

"Oh, you're don— ….. K-kenma….?"

The raven was on the bed with papers spread about with no organization whatsoever, eyes wide, jaw slack.

"Kuro."

With that, Kuroo seemed to snap out of his trance and burst into nervous laughter.

"Ha.. ha.. Areyoueven-wearinganything-underthat…. Ha.. ha.."

Kenma looked straight at his friend with a casual bored expression, stuffed his hands in the hoodie pockets, and slowly stalked towards the bed. He ambled, with slightly longer strides than usual, to let the hoodie ride up slightly and fall back down. When he got to the bed, the small setter pressed a hand atop the mattress dangerously close to Kuroo's thighs.

"Kuro…." Kenma dropped his voice low, soft, letting a hint of desperation slip through, making the raven inhale sharply.

The ordinarily shy setter lifted his leg to press on the mattress. Letting the hoodie ride up to his thighs, yet careful not to reveal the boxers underneath, then leaned towards his flustered friend's ear. He lifted a small hand to press against the others defined chest for balance and felt him tense at the sudden touch.

"Please…." Kenma whispered sweetly and slowly…

"Don't sit on the bed before showering."

Kuroo's entire body went lax, and he released a deep breath while Kenma casually backed off and waited for his friend to get up off the bed.

"Oh… um yeah, fuck, ha… ha…"

The raven quickly got off of the bed and shuffled to his closet before scrambling to the bathroom. Only after he heard the shower did Kenma crawl onto the mattress and smother himself in a pillow.

Holy motherfucker….. He did that. He did that to Kuroo. The setter replayed the scene and found himself growing increasingly warm. Everything about his friend's reaction, the wide eyes, the way he followed every small movement, the sharp inhale when Kenma touched his chest. It was euphoric. And he had total control over that.

Good, this was really good, he thought to himself. He just had to continue, and Kuroo would have to say something. He hoped. For Kuroo's sake, so he wouldn't have to dance around him. Kenma was known to be straightforward with everything, volleyball, when giving advice, with confessions (which he primarily rejected). But right now, he was selfish, to keep the raven at his side, where he's meant to be.

With a sigh, he shook his head, stretched out his short legs in front of him, and tried looking through the messy math notes despite his wandering mind.

The door opening and a gust of warm air signaled Kuroo's entrance. However, when Kenma looked up, it seemed his voice caught and decided to give up. His raven-haired friend was freshly out of the shower in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, a white towel on his broad shoulders. Did he do this on purpose? Was this to get back at Kenma?

"I forgot to get a shirt, but if you like it that much, we should cuddle like this. I'm pretty warm ya know~."

Ah, back to his old self.

Kuroo grinned, it seemed he used the shower to calm himself from the events a few minutes ago, but the slight glance at his closet meant that it wasn't on purpose. Oh, Kenma was most definitely getting him back for this.

The setter huffed and walked to where his friend was standing with his signature smirk. Kenma watched as the cocky expression turned suspicious. Every step he took until he was almost chest to chest with his friend, made Kuroo apprehensive.

Kuroo was sculpted beautifully, almost unfairly so. A tall, lean figure, rippling muscles that were all hard-earned, and a face of mischief topped with a wild bed head. He was hot, anyone can tell, whether it was guys, girls, homosexual or not. Kenma had an all too familiar feeling bloom in his gut. Because he knew, no one gets to see this side of Kuroo but himself.

The raven had gone stiff, a blush dusted across his cheeks and nose… Cute. But that was not Kenma's objective, so the setter took the final step closing the distance between them. He pressed his chest against the others, hands flat against his bare chest while Kenma's face stayed focused on Kuroo's.

"Hmmm…"

The setter hummed and finally broke the trance-like state by pressing his face against his friend's chest. Kuroo was once again tense, his chest was rising in heat, still somewhat damp. The hands on Kuroo's chest dragged downward slowly, from his pecs sliding to his waist, then around up to the muscles of his back. Everything was pulled taught, and the small setter let a little part of his mind wander to how it would feel having those muscles working on top of him.

The taller moving his arms snapped Kenma out of his trance, and he immediately backed out of the dragging hug and gazed at his blushing friend.

"You're right, you are warm. But if you don't put a shirt on, you might get a cold."

The setter then promptly returned to the bed to continue to absently stare at the notes. As blank as he looked on the outside, a whole swarm of questions raced around his mind. What would have happened if he let Kuroo do what he wanted there? Would he pull Kenma closer? Would he push him away? It didn't matter, the small setter wasn't ready to give up control just yet, he needed to get that confession out.

Both of them finally settled on the bed across from each other, the smaller grabbing a Capri-sun while the other munched on some crackers. Kenma was glad the test was math, he was good at it, which means he could blast through the review and work on Kuroo (he was harder…. literally).

So the setter worked through his review, only occasionally looking at his notes. By the time he was done with his drink, he had only a handful of questions left, then only two problems to go back and review. He risked a glance at the blocker beside him.

Now math wasn't Kuroo's strong suit, but he was decent. He was in the same class as Kenma, after all. He just needed a little more help. The blocker's sheet was halfway done as if he wasn't paying attention at all. Instead, his gaze was fixed on the legs of the small setter.

Some time while working, he had propped up his legs to put his work on and lean back, giving the raven a clear view of the red boxers Kenma was wearing. HIS red boxers. Kuroo must have been staring at his legs for a while if his comfortable position was anything to go by. Kenma decided it was time to shift his focus elsewhere to keep him engaged. And the blonde knew precisely what to do.

Kenma got up to throw his Capri-Sun in the mini trash can on the other side of the room. When he turned to walk back, he saw his friend now sat up and hunched over, running his hands through his hair (a nervous habit). Instead of stepping back to his spot, the setter crawled behind the raven. The teen wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck, pressing his chest to the blocker's back.

Immediately the raven-haired captain tensed and inhaled sharply once more.

"Kenma…. W-what…?."

"You look like you need some help."

"Oh, haha," Kuroo laughed nervously. "Nah, not everyone is as quick as you, pudding-head, I'm fine!"

So Kenma backed off slightly, letting him go, watching as his friend's back relaxed somewhat, but this was far from the end. The setter grabbed one of the many pillows sprawled around the mattress and returned to Kuroo's back. This time with the pillow adding some height wrapped his legs around the raven's waist and pressed his face against the other’s neck.

Kuroo's familiar shampoo wafted from his still damp locks, radiating in waves of soap and mint, and aftershave that smelt of dark chocolate made the setter inhale deeply. Then he looked at his friend's work.

"See? That's supposed to be negative".

The setter could feel the slightly erratic breath from the raven and smiled. Kenma felt his friend's body shift, probably to fix his mistake, giving him the chance to glide his hands down the others back.

But the sudden hand on his thigh made Kenma freeze. He looked up to his friend's face to see him staring back. But what really hit the setter was the raven's eyes. Dark, burning, like simmering ashes and… Lust.

Suddenly every bit of Kenma touching Kuroo was on fire, his lungs caved inward, he needed to move. But the raven-haired captain's stare had sunk his claws into the small setter, keeping him in place, turning his mind into pure static.

"Kenma."

A shiver ran down the setter, who knew all too well that Kuroo felt it. He was all too aware of everything. Aware of his position, aware of his chest and nether region firmly pressed against the others back, aware of the hand slowly inching higher up his thigh, aware of Kuroo's eyes filled with lust and promise.

"Kenma…"

Kuroo's voice was lower than Kenma had ever heard it, raspy…Dominating. He was compelled to reply

"K-Kuro…"

The setter's voice sounded weak and breathy compared to the blocker’s. This wasn't a Kuroo that Kenma was familiar with, he felt a hint of fear, but another feeling bubbled in his gut as the raven licked his lips about to speak.

"I-"

*TOBE FLY HIGH!!! ASE TO CHI NAMIDA DE-*

The pair jumped at the sudden sound, breaking the spell that held them, the small setter nearly fell off the bed while the other scrambled about searching for his phone in the mess of papers thrown about. When Kuroo finally picked up, he growled into it-

"Lev, if you aren't calling me because your fucking dying, I WILL kill you."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Notes:

Thank all of you guys for reading!!!!! hope you all enjoyed this chapter, there's definitely more to come~ oh and the ringtone Kuroo has for Lev is actually the opening for Haikyuu season 4!!!! (one of my favorite openings) and I just thought it's ironic and funny!!! Get ready for Kuroo to take the reins next chapter!!! ;) (also the notes section is being weird while editing so I'm just writing it in, I'll try to get it fixed soon, see ya lovelies~)


End file.
